Biohazard
by Mysterious Melody
Summary: Ahley gets sent to Toronto Canada along with Leon.S.Kennedy little do they know that Wesker is planning an attack on several cities starting with Toronto
1. Chapter 1

Bio-hazard

A year after the Harvardville incident, the pharmaceutical company Tri-cell is making its name by searching for cures to rare diseases, little does anyone realise they are working with Albert Wesker who is looking for a way to resurrect Umbrella co.

Washington.

"Hey Leon" Ashley calls excitedly, she has been happy ever since Leon returned from the Harvardville incident although he didn't return until 3 months ago due to work, too many reports to file "Ingrid wants to talk to you" Ingrid Hunnigan was in charge of all Leon's work and missions, it made Ashley concerned every time Ingrid wanted to speak to him, she didn't want him to leave because she still loved to him even if he didn't love her back. "Coming Ash" she smiled, she loved it when he talked to her without formalities it made her feel closer to him "excuse me Miss. Graham but your Father requests and audience with you" Ashley stared wide eyed at the servant, it was rare that her Father ever requested a private meeting with her, he was always busy well he is the President of America; Leon too overheard the maid and he was also concerned what could President Graham possibly want.

'knock knock' "enter" Ashley slowly crept toward her Father wandering what she could possibly have done wrong "Father what is it?" her Father had a weary look across his face " Ashley I'm sending you to Toronto" a puzzled look came across her face she didn't understand, why Toronto? "don't worry you're not going alone I'm sending Leon with you, Ingrid's briefing him now he'll be along in a minute" suddenly a big grin flashed across her face, she would get alone time with Leon this would be her chance to prove to him how she felt, this sudden burst of excitement hadn't escaped her Fathers notice so quickly and only just, managed to get out the words "why Leon" he flashed her a smile and said "because you two seem to get along well" Ashley shook her head and said "but why Toronto?" Her Father simply shook his head, obviously a need to know basis, but who cared alone time with Leon .S. Kennedy, the man who saved her life 2 years ago and at that moment who should walk in but Leon dressed casually carrying two bags, Ashley guessed it was their luggage they were obviously leaving immediately, Leon threw her a smile and the addressed the President " Everything is ready" the President turned his attention to Leon "look after my girl" there seemed to be more behind those words then a Father wishing for his daughters safety on a trip. Leon just nodded and led Ashley out the room " Ready Ash" Ashley simply smiled "yeah".

Hours later they arrived in Toronto, just as Ashley woke up leaning against Leon's left arm "hello sleepyhead" he said a big smile across his face, Ashley was full of joy but there was a feeling she couldn't shake, a feeling of dread.

Tri- Cell headquarters.

" Everything is ready", "perfect good work Excella" a crooked grin flashed across the sinister face of a man who was well known as an enemy of the world... Albert Wesker.

"Soon, the entire world will realise they were wrong to close down Umbrella, they will see the power they represented , the same power we now represent, Excella begin the proceedings" the corner of her mouth lifted "of course where shall we begin.

"Toronto".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Le Mridien King Edward Hotel, and Ashley Graham is just waking up in its penthouse suite still a little tired from the flight, it had taken way too long and she didn't like flying at the best of times.

"Aah" Ashley exlaimed as she stretched her arms, it was a warm morning and Ashley knew she was going to enjoy her time here, she looked over at Leon's bed but he was gone she then noticed that she could hear running water she figured he must be taking a shower so she gathered together her shower things ready for when he was finished, at that moment the running water ceased muffled sounds could be heard from the bathroom and then Leon emerged dressed in loose fitting jeans and a white shirt which was undone showing off his rippling muscles.

"H-Hi Leon" Leon looked at her confused " Morning Ash something wrong" Ashley suddenly realised what she'd done, she had stammered when she spoke "uh no Leon it's just I'm still a little tired, don't worry a shower will wake me up, see u in a minute" he simply nodded he didn't have time for much else Ashley shot into the bathroom like a speeding bullet full of embarrassment, after taking a few minutes to steady her breath on account that a) she was totally embarrassed and b) she could still see the image of Leon with his shirt unbuttoned showing off his muscles, once she was capable she ran the shower, set out her clothes and placed the strawberry shampoo on the shower rack. She then undressed and climbed in and began to bathe but all she could think about was Leon sat there in the other room spending his vacation with her, you see her Father had told Ingrid that he wanted Ashley to have a break because apart from going to school she hadn't really left the house since the incident in Spain 2 years ago, but he didn't want her to go alone and Leon was the only available officer seen as this was his break (hence his casual clothes) so it was nice of him to agree but what Ashley couldn't understand was why her Father had only booked one room, sure the room had twin beds but it still made no sense to her not that she minded she sighed and thought it was probably for safety or something.

When Ashley was dressed in a white top and matching shorts she exited the bathroom to see Leon lying there on his bed like some kind of Greek God his shirt still unbuttoned "so Leon where we headed today" she finally managed to say after taking a couple minutes to slow her breathing down, Leon sat up on the bed "Why don't we go shopping? I know you said you needed some more jeans" Ashley was shocked she never would have thought that he'd remember she said that, "um yeah sure sounds great" a huge smile now stretching right across her face.

Later at the Shopping Mall

"So Leon I got the jeans is there anything you were thinking about getting" Leon just shook his head, there's no way he would have come here just for me Ashley thought to herself "so is there anywhere you want to go" once again Leon just shook his head "no, not really just came here coz I knew you needed jeans and liked shopping" Ashley just looked at Leon her face full of shock maybe just maybe Leon did care about her "Leon why?" Leon had a puzzled look on her "I mean why would you do all this for me?" Leon just looked at her who knows how long they stared at each other, stood outside a small restaurant until Leon finally said "I love you" and carefully bought Ashley's face to his and kissed her, a mixture of emotions ran through Ashley but the dominant emotion was pleasure Leon loved her and though she had always wished that would be the case she never thought that it would become a reality.

Later during a meal at the restaurant

"Well Leon I never knew you were so keen on public displays" Leon smirked and a quite laugh escaped his lips "I'm not" Ashley burst out laughing "so what was the kiss for" Leon leaned in closer "that was because I got caught in the moment that and it was an answer to your question" Ashley smiled she had never been so happy, she could finally put the incident of 2 years ago behind her and she had Leon all to herself. She was just about to tell him the words she had longed to say ever since he had found her in Spain but then an ear piercing scream ran through the mall, everybody started running Leon and Ashley stood up, Ashley's first instinct was to grab hold of Leon not too far from where they were standing was the body of a woman and what looked like a rotten corpse was stood above and it had ripped her to shreds and then she stood up, the poor victim who had been ripped to shreds was walking, she stood and bit into the arm of a man who was running past "no..Leon it can't be not here" Leon was staring at the point where the zombie stood, now moving slowly towards them infecting other victims as it came soon the mall would be filled, "don't worry Ash I'll protect you, always" then he took her hand and they ran, it was too dangerous to run for the exit there were now too many zombies and Leon was unarmed so instead they ran deeper into the mall, Leon leading the way and Ashley trusted him completely, the T-Virus was once again making its return.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

In a record shop at the back of the mall.

"Leon there isn't anywhere left to run what are we going to do? And what the hell's going on?" Leon simply sat there and stared at her, it was clear from the look in his eyes that he had no idea on either account. "Leon maybe we could call my Father? Or Ingrid?" Before Ashley could give anymore solutions Leons lips were on hers, well if she was going to die here and become one of the living dead at least her final moments would be good.

"I'm sorry Ash, I just didn't foresee this but I will get you out of here." Ashley stared at Leon, all she had ever wanted was Leon and for a time it had all been so perfect. (Leons ringtone) "Huh who could be calling me?" Ashley watched as Leon removed his phone from his trouser pocket, flipped the lid and answered "Leon here." Ashley watched as relief suddenly became the dominant expression on Leons face, Leon ended the call and turned to Ash "Ash that was Claire turns out she's in Toronto with Jill and this incident has been on the news already." A smile began to creep on Ashley's face, would they be rescued. "Ash there was cctv footage that two people were still inside the mall, Claire thought it looked like us and called she and Jill are going to try and get into the mall, and they're bringing extra weapons just in case, all we have to do is sit tight." Although she wasn't sure she liked sitting tight in mall full of zombies, well at least she was with Leon. She snuggled into his side and her wrapped his arms around her, well maybe sitting tight wouldn't be so hard.

2 hours later.

Ashley stirred from her slumber as she heard gunshots outside, she unravelled herself from Leon and stood up. Before she knew it Leon was stood by her side, "Claire, Jill is that you?" Ashley's voice was strained but she hadn't had anything to drink and the noise just outside the door was almost deafening, "Leon, Ash, are you in there?" Ashley almost ran to the door, bursting with excitement she screamed "Yes it's us, thank goodness your here." Ashley couldn't contain her excitement, she jumped into Leons arms and kissed him with a sudden ferocity "Leon were going to make it out of here." Ashley smiled as Leon held her close in his arms "Yeah Ash, and once we get out of here I'm going to take you on a zombie free vacation." At that both Ashley and Leon giggled, it was a still a serious situation and yet they were making jokes about it, but Ashley couldn't help herself when she said "I'll hold you to that."

Just at that moment Jill and Claire burst into the room "Hey Leon find somewhere private and zombie free please." Claire's tone was caked in sarcasm, Leon simply laughed and put Ashley down "Hi Claire, it's been a long time," It really had been, it was a year ago that Ashley met Claire, Claire had come in search of her brother who apparently had this habit of just leaving suddenly without telling anyone, "So did you get hold of Chris?" Claire nodded but this time Jill spoke "Hello Ashley we've never met, my name is Jill Valentine." Ashley shook Jill's hand before realising that she was wearing an engagement ring "Jill who are you engaged to?" A big smile flashed across Jill's face "Why none other than Chris Redfield." Ashley was a little taken aback she had no idea that Chris and Jill had even been dating and judging by the look on Leon's face neither did he.

"Listen there is a time and place for everything and this is neither we need to get out of here, Claire lead the way." Claire nodded but before heading the escape party she handed Leon and Ashley a gun each "Ashley I don't know how proficient you are at using fire arms but just aim for the head okay" Ashley nodded a lump suddenly in her throat, she had to shoot something the thought scared her "Don't worry." Leon whispered into her ear "Everything will be fine."

Outside the Record shop

"There shouldn't be too many zombies in this area, unfortunately the entrance we used has most likely been blocked by the Canadian military so were going to have to take a longer way around hope that's okay." Jill spoke in such a way it sounded like she already had this all planned out, you could easily tell she was ex-stars "Right then let's get moving." With that the journey started, their escape from the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

2.00pm

"Leon what are we supposed to do?" Ashley asked as they embarked on their escape, "Basically we can't take the short route due to it being blocked off, so we've got to travel down to the main entrance." Ashley stared in horror; they were going to travel down 4 floors to the main entrance of a building that was currently filled with zombies. Before Ashley could speak her thoughts that familiar sound came from behind her, she spun around to find zombies coming up behind her "Leon we got trouble, there's zombies ahead of us to." Jill called back, this was great and on the next few floors there would be more of them, "Ashley ready your gun, don't forget aim for the head." Ashley looked at the handgun in her hands, she wasn't really sure how to use it, she took a breath to calm herself then she put her finger on the trigger and aimed for the heads, BANG she fired and the bullet hit it's mark "Ash you sure you've never handled a gun before." Ashley gave him a look as if to say what do you think? Though she was pleased that she could fire and hit her mark it means Leon wouldn't constantly have to worry about protecting her, but she knew he would anyway.

"Hey." Jill yelled over to them "You want to get out of here or not?" That was a no brainer Ashley wanted to get out of here more than anything, but what filled her with fear was what was waiting for her. The found an escalator obviously not working and walked down with caution, no-one knew what was waiting there. As soon as they reached the bottom of the escalator they saw the horror that awaited them, blood stained the floors where the victims had been ripped up before becoming one of the living dead themselves, bodies littered the floor Ashley knew as soon as they approached the bodies would begin to move, they could hear the shuffling sound as the zombies moved around and the groans of the undead could be heard from all around them, Ashley had truly wandered into a nightmare one she could only hope to escape. "Aah." Ashley fell to the ground as one of the floor bound zombies grabbed her by the ankle, before any damage could be dealt to her Leon had shot and was helping her back on her feet "We need to be more careful." Jill and Claire nodded in agreement, Ashley had known Leon would still worry though right now she was glad he was so protective otherwise she would have been zombie food by now.

2.30pm

"How much farther is it to the next escalator?" Ashley was tired of being surrounded by zombies that wanted to tear her flesh from her bones, all she really wanted was to do, was be with Leon. She didn't want to pass another blood stained wall, to shoot another zombie in the head, she could never escape that they were part of somebody's family, well they had been. Leon sighed "Not long." Ashley didn't know why he sighed, was he frustrated with himself? The situation? Or her? No time to think about that she could hear a fresh barrage of zombies, the sound was loud there must be loads of them. This was the vacation from hell, come on what girl wouldn't love a zombie filled mall.

All at once the sound of shots surrounded them "There are too many, shoot as many as you need to, run past and head for the head for the escalator it should be at the end of this corridor." That was easy for Jill to say, she had done this many times Ashley never had, okay you could argue that the incident two years ago wasn't a barrel full of laughs but she didn't have to shoot anything. Ashley couldn't even hear her own thoughts as they ran down that crowded corridor, guns firing, zombies moaning, this was not her idea of fun but the worst was still to come.

As they approached the area with the escalator they found it filled with zombies, "Right Ash I'll cover you head for the escalator." Ashley nodded but there were too many and they were surrounded, there was no other choice but to stay and shoot but Ashley was stood too near the stairs and a zombie lunged for her as she struggled to get it off she fell backwards down the escalator, she managed to get a headshot on the zombie as they fell pretty cool for somebody who hadn't used a gun before, as she landed at the bottom she had few cuts, couple of scrapes and it hurt to stand she must have twisted her ankle or something, but what disturbed her most was the fact that all around her were zombies, she had tumbled into a floor full of crazed zombies who were slowly moving towards her, she had no back up and she was nearly out of ammo.

"ASHLEY." She could hear Leon screaming her name "Leon I need more ammo." Ashley hoped he could hear her, she turned round and began firing she hoped that they could reach her soon with the amount of zombies approaching her she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand her ground. Ashley heard something land beside her she turned startled to see what it was, it was a couple of magazines of ammo Ashley quickly picked them up reloaded her gun and placed what was left in her bag, but she realised she only had one chance for survival she had to shoot and run. Ashley almost collapsed with fear, she would be alone, surrounded by the undead but she had to survive so she did it, she shot the necessary zombies and ran.

3.00pm

She didn't know how long she'd been running, or how many zombies she'd shot but she was trying to be conservative with her ammo. Ashley decided her best bet would be to duck inside a shop and hope Leon and the others got in contact soon. The nearest shop was HMV it was large shop so plenty of space to manoeuvre, Ashley crept inside slowly, cautiously the last thing she wanted was to be ambushed and become zombie food, she could hear the familiar groaning sound and her ankle was killing her she'd put too much strain on it but what could she do tell the zombies time out while she rested her ankle, BANG she shot a zombie that was crawling across the floor not far from her position, as she walked slowly towards the back of the shop she realised there were more bodies in her than she thought, but there was no backing away now. Ashley kept herself in a wide area with a good view of the overall area, after shooting a couple more zombies Ashley sat down next to the counter which was in the middle of the shop; she'd figured it'd be a good place because she could see the entrance to the shop and also any wandering freaks of nature. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket "Hello." She heard someone sigh with relief on the other end "Ash its Leon where and how are you?" Ashley almost laughed she was so happy, Leon was okay and soon they'd be together again "Leon I'm in HMV and I'm fine although I think I hurt my ankle in the fall but it's not bad." She could hear muffled voices the other end, Leon must be discussing something with Claire and Jill "Ash were coming to get you, don't worry we'll be there soon." Leon was just about to hang up but Ashley couldn't let him not until she told him something, something she wanted him to know if this was end "Leon, I love you." For a second there was no reply but it was like she could almost hear him smiling "I love you too Ash." With that the phone call ended, and all Ashley could think about was that Leon was coming that he'd be here soon.

3.30pm

Ashley was sat waiting patiently for Leon to come, though she wanted him to hurry the room she was sitting in seemed to be getting creepier by the minute. In the half an hour that had passed she'd shot a couple more zombies and tries to create some sort of support for her ankle by ripping a part of her top and wrapping it around the ankle tightly, she knew it probably wouldn't do any good but it was better than doing nothing. Then she heard footsteps but they were running it must be Leon, it has to be Leon and as the door swung open and he stood there practically out of breath and scanning the room frantically with his eyes she knew she would get out here, the sight of him stood there had restored her hope and her determination and she ran to him as fast as her ankle would allow, she jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck stroking his hair with her hands, "Leon." She said as a relieved sigh escaped her lips "Ash thank heavens your ok." He sounded as relieved as her and soon he was carrying her bridal style out of the shop "Leon where's Claire and Jill?" Leon smirked "they managed to find a closer exit I told them to take it while I came to get you."

Ashley was overjoyed he could have left and been free but he'd risked his life to come find her, didn't even bring back up. She pressed her lips against his, this is the man she would love for the rest of her life. "So where's this exit?" She asked breathlessly "Through this cafe there's an outdoor balcony area, from there the military can see us Claire and Jill said they'd make sure there'd be waiting for us." Ashley smiled, soon they'd be away from this nightmare "Were here." He said before planting a quick kiss on her lips, as they approached the balcony three military members were there "Hey there here the last two survivors" One of the men yelled.

After being placed in a helicopter and taken to a nearby hospital to get her ankle checked out Leon and Ashley were allowed back to the hotel, after a quick phone call to Claire and Jill all of Leon's attention was focused solely on her, "Sorry about today Ash that was a horror I hoped you'd never have to experience." Leon face was full of sorrow, but what she'd experienced today wasn't even half of what he'd experienced years ago in Raccoon City "It's alright Leon, don't blame yourself." Leon turned to look at her "Ashley how could I now whe-" She stopped him before he could finish that sentence by placing her lips on his and twisting her fingers in his hair, she pulled away "You couldn't have known, besides you did your duty and protected me, hmm but if you feel that bad there are many ways to make it up to me." She said suggestively and put her hands under his top and traced the planes of his chest "Oh really he muttered as he removed his top and began kissing Ashley passionately and pushed her down on the bed, she lay there his body pressed against hers this was going to be a night that she would not forget for a very long time.

**Authors notes.**

**Hi this is Chidori187 and this is my 4****th**** chapter of biohazard just thought I'd say hope you like it and please read and review.**

**Oh and if you didn't know a magazine is basically a round of bullets. (I learnt that by playing the Resi games.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Ashley awoke happy and contented, it was a sunny morning, warm but not boiling. Although for Ashley the most wonderful thing was that she was in Leon's bed, wrapped in Leon's arms and the memory of last night brought a smile to her lips, she looked up to see that her lover was still asleep to Ashley he looked like an angel when he slept.

Ashley decided to get up and have a shower, she wriggled out of Leon's hold and gathered up her things before entering the bathroom, she turned the shower on, placed her showergel and shampoo on the side and laid out her fresh clothes over the radiator ready for when she got out. After having her shower and getting dressed she left the bathroom expecting Leon to be awake but he was still asleep `poor guy` she thought, Ashley she figured he must be really exhausted thanks to the zombie mall trip. She turned on the T.V it was just advertisements at the minute but programme information said the next show was the morning news, just then she heard some movement "Ashley." Ashley stopped herself from giggling, she'd never heard Leon sound groggy before "Yes Leon." She said spinning around a big smile stretching right across her face.

"Good Morning." He said to her as he got off the bed and walked across the room to place a loving kiss on Ashley's head, "Good Morning" She answered placing a loving kiss on his lips, more would have been said and done if it wasn't for the emergency update that now flashed across the T.V screen.

_CTV News._

_News Broadcaster: "This is an emergency update on the situation at The Pearson International airport which is situated just outside Toronto to the northwest, the airport has been closed off to all civilians after the zombie outbreak which started in the early hours of the morning, the secret services are currently dealing with evacuated citizens and are planning on destroying the airport in order to stop the spread, the outbreak is believed to be the result of a bio-terror attack and is also believed to be linked to the incident at the Shopping Mall at the centre of town as the incidents have occurred around the same time. The police are still dealing with the evacuees and grieving families of the ..."_

Ashley simply stared at the screen in shock, it couldn't be happening again they had only just escaped that nightmare, she felt her knees give way and she fell to the ground still horrified. Leon came and kneeled next to her on the ground and held her, just held her not even speaking a word, Ashley knew something was wrong if even Leon was slightly spooked. Ashley began to wander if Claire and Jill knew, perhaps they should get in touch and find out after all Chris Redfield worked for BSAA and they deal with these kind of incidents maybe he knows something, "Leon." Ashley spoke slowly and calmly she didn't want to startle Leon "I think we should call Jill and Claire they might be able to find out what's going on via Chris or they may already have found something out?" Ashley knew she was close to having a panic attack, she knew that she needed to speak to her Father if this was another bio-terror attack which at the minute seemed very likely, then whoever's behind the attacks must have more of an idea what they're doing then previous bio-terrorists "Leon we need to get back to my Father, we need to get an investigation under way." Leon just nodded.

Whitehouse, Washington D.C.

It had been two days since the events in Toronto, Ashley had contacted Claire and Jill and they were on their way to the Whitehouse, they're bringing Chris with them. So far there have been no more bio-terror attacks at least not to their knowledge and Ashley had convinced her Father to give as much aid as he could to the Canadian Government to help them with Toronto.

2.40pm and Claire, Jill and Chris had just arrived "Hell welcome to the Washington and our home." President Graham always so formal sometimes Ashley wandered if he knew what the word casual meant. "Hey Claire, Jill and you must Chris." Ashley called to her friends waving, her Father gave her a strange look, seriously he doesn't know what the term friendly or casual means "Hello Ashley, hope your well, allow me to introduce you to my fiancée Chris." Jill smiled warmly as she ushered her fiancée toward Ashley, "Hello Ashley Jill and Claire have told me a lot about you, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Ashley couldn't help but smile, Chris was dashing, polite and seemed a genuinely nice guy "It's nice to meet you too" Ashley shook his hand out of politeness before he gave a quick friendly hug before returning to Jill's side. Claire stepped forward a serious look on her face "I don't mean to break up the party but there is something that we need to discuss, Ashley where is Leon?" Ashley was taken aback by the tone of Claire's voice it was sharp, abrupt and to the point Ashley had never imagined that Claire could be like that although she understood why Claire wanted to get this over with, the sooner it was sorted the better and that is the reason there here."He's waiting inside, in the meeting room" Claire gave Ashley a smile before asking to be led to the meeting room "Well I suppose we should all follow get this discussion over with." Chris gave a look that meant he was a bit embarrassed by his sister and he wanted the talk to be over, this made Ashley worry as he obviously knew something or had a deep rooted suspicion, Ashley wanted to know but as the same time it scared her.

Meeting Room.

Ashley sat down next to Leon who looked even more worried then she felt, he hadn't looked relaxed since they came back the events in Toronto must really have got to him. Chris coughed to clear his throat and began to speak "As you all know I work for the BSAA which deals with preventing bio-terror attacks, I have recently returned from a mission in Africa and from that event I feel that I have a good understanding of what's going on." He took a deep breath before continuing "I fear that Albert Wesker, former head of the Stars teams in Raccoon City and a dedicated Umbrella supporter, has something to do with this." Leon's face shot up Wesker was a name we were both familiar with, Chris sighed before continuing "When I was in Africa I encountered Wesker he had teamed up with Tri-Cell which is a pharmaceutical company, they spread some new virus throughout Africa it is my belief that Wesker and Tri-Cell are responsible for the recent attacks in Toronto and are likely to strike again soon, I have asked Sheva who accompanied me in Africa to lend a hand as she has some experience in this field.

As so the decision was made that we would keep our eyes and our ears open and be alert, we needed to be ready for Wesker's next attack, Ashley was worried about Leon, Wesker was the last person she wanted him to be getting involved with but there was no other choice. "Leon, are you okay?" Leon just stared back "Yes I'm fine, you?" Ashley giggled it was always like Leon to be more worried about somebody else than him, "I'm fine just worried about you." Leon shook his head and did something he hadn't done in a while; he smiled "No need to worry about me." For the first time in days Ashley felt relaxed, calm and happy so she stood up on the tip of her toes and pressed her lips against his and all her troubles melted away.

**Author's notes: Hope you enjoy and please review.**


End file.
